


Star Queen

by TheBestDayEver



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Can't live without my angst, Especially the angst, Eventual Romance, Fights, Flashbacks and Memories, Healing, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nightmares, Not universe specific, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Slash, Temporary Character Death, care, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:05:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestDayEver/pseuds/TheBestDayEver
Summary: A Transformers love story!Starscream had been abused by Megatron till the point death defeated him. And Megatron never realized just how much he needed Starscream until the day he saw him walking again... Well... Walking with somebody he didn't really approve of.





	Star Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome my friends! Did you know that Starscream x Megatron is my most favorite pairing? Yup. I've just never been able to create a good story between the two idiots before, but I'm going to give this old story plot a chance!
> 
> This chapters just the introduction so keep to NOTE that it might be a little confusing. No matter. More will be explained as it goes along and if it gets enough credit.
> 
> So sit back, read, enjoy, like, comment, fall asleep or do whatever floats your boat!

It was snowing. Starscream hated snow, he hated it more than he hated planet earth itself. But it was there. It was everywhere. It was becoming a dropping anchor in the hidden depths of a newly building dread forming inside his processor.

"P-please, master, my only intention was to serve you! I never meant for the mission to decline as it did!" Starscream shouted for mercy, knee deep in the snow as none other than Megatron stood before him, walking closer. Starscream treaded back in the snow, right wing long since torn off moments before he had started begging for his life and gushing with energon.

Megatron’s face was void of anything besides anger and darkness. His cannon swang back and forth on his arm as he walked closer and closer to the scurrying seeker. The detest and unamusement in his optics couldn't be more evident.

"I've grown tired, Starscream, tired of not only your constant string of failures but your insignificance as well," Megatron's voice was dark, deceitful, almost as cold as the blizzard they were currently standing in.

"But master, _please_ ," Starscream stammered as he fell back in the snow, body weak from all the energon loss and optics wide with fear as he desperately tried to strut back in the snow, "I swear to you, my lord, you are under the wrong impression; I was merely trying to aid you in spreading your instructions, I-I had no idea that they were false!"

"Your excuses bring me no flattery, Starscream," Megatron waved his servo through the cold air and clenched his fist, taking one step closer and kneeling down over his second in command, growling lowly, "It is time that you learned."

"L-lord Megatron? What are you~"

Starscream barely had time to shout when Megatron backhanded him clean across the face, sending energon and coolant flying everywhere as he fell to his side. The snow crunching below his body. His entire head spun and his cheek stung as if he had just been whipped by an energon rope. And for this treatment, he might as well been.

With nothing but the sound of the howling wind and freezing ice fall, Megatron grabbed Starscream by the neck and squeezed, crushing several of the important energon lines there. Starscream gargled and gasped, claws pawing at his own servo causing horrible screeching sounds to fill the air.

"You are a failure!" Megatron yelled in Starscream's face, gritting his dentals as he strangled him while staring him directly in the optics.

Starscream felt like his neck was about to snap, his main energon lines busting underneath the pressure of that crushing servo and causing him to bleed in large amounts. He gasped, trying to free himself but it was no use. "P-p-plea-ease..." He forced out, optics feeling as if they were going to pop out.

"You're pathetic," Megatron dropped Starscream and roughly shoved him back against the snow before slamming his ped down on top of his chest plate, "You're vile."

The sound of armor cracking apart was surely heard over all the gusts of wind and snow and Starscream's weak screams of agony. Being crushed between the snow covered ground and Megatron’s giant ped, Starscream lost the ability to struggle as warnings drowned his CPU and his body began shutting down. He choked, left optic unknowingly cracked as everything else screamed at him in pain.

"And most of all~!" Megatron stared down at his failure of a second in command and glared viscously, lifting out his cannon, saying in pure hatred, "You're _useless_."

Starscream, immobilized and in pain, could not say anything, could not move and could not struggle. He was defenseless, only able to look up at his lord with pleading optics, hoping, preying that Megatron wouldn't do what he thought he was going to. He looked past the deadly cannon straight up into Megatron’s optics, sorrowfully, frighteningly. Hopefully.

Megatron, in his fit of wrath, only spared those optics one moment of pity before returning to the same gruesome glare of fury and outrage. Roaring, Megatron powered up his cannon and shot Starscream clean in the chassis.

A choked grunt and wheezing happened, Starscream's body bowing off the ground as he made one last weak show of pawing worthlessly at the ground. His chest sizzled with smoke and steam as he lost his voice, optics rolling back stiffly and body falling back against the ground.

Megatron stood back after it was all over and Starscream's frame offlined, his vents gushing furiously as he stared down at the puny seeker before him. His cannon smoked on his arm and suddenly felt very heavy as he vented quickly.

Starscream's optics were black, his chest had a large hole in it and his mouth was clenched shut in the remnants of absolute pain.

Megatron tilted his head, suddenly feeling a wave of pity and grief wash over him as he stared down at his once second in command. His spark beating so quickly. _This was for the best, this was for the best, this was for the best._ He tried telling himself. Starscream was a treacherous fool, a common thief and a betrayer. Nothing else.

This was for the best.

Without another thought, Megatron turned away, pausing for a moment before forcing himself to transform and fly away. Nobody would know of this. Nobody had to know.

Because if anyone knew then Megatron would feel pity. Pity on himself and his old second in command.

* * *

 

[Five months later.] 

 

"How would you use the cybermatter to bring one back to life?"

"Well it's not _that_ simple, you know, these things are more unapproachable than you think."

"Give me your greatest hypothesis then."

"Well first you have to make the substance- good luck with that- and then you have to apply it to the wound. If all goes as accordingly, then the wound should heal and leave nothing but a picture perfect spot of health." Knockout smiled happily but then raised a brow in a burst of confusion, "Why do you want to know?"

Predaking looked down at the medic with his best stoic expression. He never lied- had never felt the need to lie, at least not until now.

"If I am to bring vast legions of my kind back from the darkness from which they were left astray in, I most learn all that I can," Predaking announced proudly, his claws flexing. At least part of it was true.

Knockout didn't seem too phased or suspicious. In fact, he hid his flattery that Predaking actually came to ask him for advice on this type of matter by shrugging. "So be it, I suppose," he turned around and asked, "Is there anything else that you would like to know?"

Let's see. He already had the ingredients to make his own synthetic energon, the key to heal wounds and the knowledge of care.

"No, although I do appreciate your time, doctor," Predaking nodded and bowed slightly before walking away.

"Why," Knockout stammered, flattered as he bowed back and said a charmed, "You're welcome."

Predaking made one last trip to Shockwave's lab, gathered all that he needed before subspacing it and spreading his wings for flight. He roared into the sky as he flew to his private cave over five thousand miles away from the decepticon war ship.

It was nice where he secretly lived in the mountains. Not too cold, not too hot, way high above the ground where nobody could find him. It was perfect.

Once Predaking arrived on the mountain ledge, he immediately transformed and began walking inside his cave. He had all that he needed prepared. It was time for all that knowledge, all that information, all the time spent listening to Knockout and Shockwave's explanations to finally unfold.

Let's see if he could succeed.

Stopping upon the body lying on a bed of sturdy rocks and boulders, Predaking looked the mech over and took one more moment to study his wounds and damages. Broken optic, check. Missing wing, check. Busted neck, check. And last but not least, the large, gaping hole in the chest area, check.

Setting out all his tools, Predaking got to his knees and turned the grey and black mech over to his side so that he had complete access to his wings. Removing the spare identical wing that he had found in the snow near the body that day, Predaking got his welder and positioned the wing back in place.

Whatever happened to the mysterious mech, at least it appeared to be a clean rip and not some nasty tear. Predaking had no trouble reattaching it really. All it took was about fifteen minutes and he was applying a small layer of cybermatter to the clean weld line around the freshly repaired wing.

Satisfied with that part, Predaking gently turned the skinny mech back over to his back and looked down at his chassis, hoping that the homemade cybermatter would help. Lifting the flask up, Predaking poured the silver blue substance down over the mech's wounded chassis and used the flat of his claws to help spread it around.

Once the cybermatter was evenly distributed, Predaking pulled away and waited for his awakening. Staring at the wound as he did. His claws tapped against the ground. The seconds seemed slow as he waited for something to happen, the smooth flow of wind from outside being his only sense of calmingness.

It seemed to be forever, but something did finally start to happen, and Predaking nearly stumbled forward to watch as it did. The burnt and twisted metals of both the mech's neck and chest began to swirl with the cybermatter, and everything glowed dimly for a few minutes until pulling together.

The mech's chest closed up leaving behind a clear, smooth chassis whilst the cybermatter continued its work around his neck. And soon all his major damage was, for the most part, fixed.

Predaking growled in approval, wondering if the mech would wake up until he remembered something. Energon. Frag. Well of course the mech would need energon. He practically lost it all after whatever happened to him.

Predaking nodded to the mental note and stood up, staring at the body for a few more minutes until finally leaving. It would take about five hours for Predaking to fly back, three hours if he really hurried. He couldn't believe he forgot the energon, but apart of him was too distracted by the thought of discovering a new mate to really care.

So with intense desperation, Predaking flew back to the nemesis, hoping to return home as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Starscream's processor onlined with a small constant beeping noise meaning a warning of some sort. His throat felt extremely dry and sore, his helm was aching along with every other part of his body and he groaned.

"Wha-ahrr-n... nnrg," Starscream found that he couldn't speak, his mouth was much too dry and his CPU was clicking with warnings of shortened energon. He tried moving but tensed and then sharply vented when he realized that everything hurt too much.

Incapable of doing anything, Starscream could only try to open his optics and see where he was at. It hurt, his shattered optic causing him to wince as his good optic barely opened even half ways before having to close again. But he was able to catch a glimpse of his surroundings.

Dark, rocky, cold and only one source of light coming from one direction. He must be in a cave or well. But... How?

Wasn't he in the snow before he offlined? Starscream shuddered and groaned, remembering his past abuse. How Megatron ripped his wing off, punched him, strangled him and shot him, leaving him to rust in the snow all alone and wounded. Starscream had onlined once, only to crawl a few meters in the snow until he couldn't take it and had to stop, staring at the snow for hours and hours, waiting for someone to come rescue him. But help never came, at least not while he was online.

Was that what this was? A rescue? Had someone found him all broken and alone in the arctic and moved him to this-this fortress of some sort?

Starscream tried to open his optic again, this time noticing that it was most certainly a cave he was in and not some deep, dark well. He vented. Why a cave? It wasn't the autobots base was it? It definitely wasn't the nemesis.

Starscream could only wonder and wonder so many things.

* * *

 

When Predaking arrived back at his cave, he transformed and walked inside, his footsteps loud and rattling the ground as he went. Pebbles jumped up with each passing step until he made it to the boulders lying as a table on the ground.

And this time, the mech was awake.

One stunned red optic looked at him, and Predaking nearly dropped the energon he had brought when he saw that he was decepticon... But _beautiful_. Though it seemed as if his arm fell off the side of the boulders. Predaking was shot with pride and concern as he walked forward.

If Starscream could, he would have been screaming, but all he could do was stare in awe at the frighteningly large mech before him. His processor was freaking out and he twitched, wishing that his stasis locked body would wake up and see that- yoohoo! Yeah hey- there's a huge, giant scary monster about to eat us so let's go. _Now_.

But not even words could be managed to voice his fear and insecurities.

Upon seeing the mech try to move and wincing at his approach, Predaking knelt down a few feet away and spoke calmly, "My name is Predaking."

 _Predaking?_ Starscream still kept staring wide eyed. What kind of name was that? Was he a king or something? And by Primus name, what's with the formality here? This mech was fraggin' huge!

"Can you speak?" Predaking asked.

Starscream could only blink, stiffly, sorely and wince. Did it look like he could speak? 

Predaking leaned forward slightly and examined the mech's chest, "I see that the majority of your wounds have healed. Do you remember how you got them?"

Yeah, how could he forget? Starscream tried to glare but it hurt his processor too badly and he twitched again in pain.

"Here," Predaking raised a glowing blue cube of energon, "Perhaps this will help."

When Starscream saw the heavenly filled cup of goodness sitting before him, his optics widened and he jerked, his servo barely moving two inches in the air before falling again causing him to groan in pain.

Predaking realized quite briefly what he would have to do. Moving closer, he kneeled back down before the rattled mech and lifted his claws out.

Starscream whimpered at the sight of those freakishly large claws and tried turning his helm away, afraid of slashing, goring or even just straight up punching. When it got too close, he offlined his optics and braced himself as much as he could for the pain, expecting it to be rough and relentless.

But instead of spewing energon slices against his armor, Starscream was surprised to feel the sudden warmth behind his helm as it was cupped and lifted slightly. Groaning faintly, he was just able to online his optics when the cube was pressed to his lips, filling his parched mouth with tasty sweetness.

If he could he would have moaned. The fuel moved through Starscream's systems needily. His frame fired up instantly once it recognized the fuel and accepted it immediately. Everything returning of proper feeling and networking.

Starscream managed the smallest sound of contentment as he allowed his helm to fall completely into the gentle hold of that servo whilst he greedily drank in the rest of the energon, not caring how weak he was or how sparkling like it appeared. He needed it.

When the energon was gone, Predaking slowly pulled the cube away and carefully sat the mech's helm back down, finally seeing something other than fear in his optics. "How do you feel?" he asked, sitting back to give the mech space.

"Cu... Confused," Starscream managed in a small, itchy voice as he turned his helm to look over at the bigger mech, "Wh-who...?"

"Predaking," the bigger mech announced and then added, "I am a predacon from Lord Megatron's army."

A _predacon_ from _Lord Megatron’s army?!_ Starscream's optics widened and he made a little noise of distress, trying to move but he couldn't, not until the fuel worked its way through his weakened systems.

And Predaking noticed this, "What is the matter?"

"H-he..." Starscream tried to lift the arm that was hanging down but all he could manage were a few twitchy stutters before giving up, "Meg... tron... can't see... him."

Starscream flinched when he felt large clawed digits wrapping around his forearm, fearing the appendage being ripped off until he felt Predaking setting it gently down beside him up on the rock bed.

"Repeat," Predaking said, leaning in, "You cannot see Lord Megatron, is that what I heard?"

Starscream groaned, optic clenching shut before onlining again, shaking his helm. "He..." lifting his right servo as best he could, Starscream rest it on his chest and sputtered, "did th-this to... me."

"Lord Megatron did this to you?" Predaking said in a suddenly raw and suspicious voice that made Starscream flinch again. "Why?"

Oh frag. Why did he have to say that? If this mech was loyal to Megatron and he learned that Megatron beat the scrap out of him for his failures, then surely he was to do something awful to him in return. Or maybe even take him back to the lord himself. No...

Starscream was not going back. Not alive at least.

"Please..." Starscream looked over at the large mech and whispered, "Don't take me to him... I... learned - my lesson."

"Lesson? What lesson?" Predaking raised an optic brow, clearly interested and determined to find out everything he could.

"I... fail Megtron..." Starscream closed his optics and vented out shakily, body trembling, "He beat me..."

When the mech's optics opened back up, Predaking saw the sorrow and emotional pain that was there and felt a touch of concern. "He beat you?" he asked softly.

Starscream's optic clenched back shut and he nodded.

Predaking was torn. Megatron was the one who beat this little mech? For failure supposedly? That's kind of ridiculous, wasn't it? This mech was tiny, fragile and kind of attractive when he wasn’t so in pain. What could he possibly do that was so bad?

"I won't take you back to the nemesis," Predaking spoke in a gentle, warm voice, watching as that one lonely optic rested upon him in hope and in need, "On one condition..."

Oh sweety, any condition is better than the one that involves Megatron. Starscream nodded. He'd rather stare at Shockwave's aft all day than be in the same twenty mile radius of the decepticon warlord.

"Be my queen."

_WHAT?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone like me to continue this story? Questions, comments and helpful criticism always accepted and appreciated.


End file.
